the one i hold dearest
by BlackberryAssassin
Summary: Izayoi hasn't been acting right lately, kasukabe is a bit worried because she senses that izayoi isn't his self, he's been dozing off, not wanting to do anything and he is always having an evil smirk on his face. little does You know that a demon lord of the depths off hell is pulling the stings of this "new" izayoi.
1. chapter 1

hey guys! I got the first chapter, yayayayay! again this is m first fanfic, so if its bad remember I'm not that creative, but anyways i hope you like it!

**disclaimer:** i do not own mondaiji tachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu yo?

* * *

You was walking down the hall when she saw the familiar face of a certain blonde, Izayoi. You could feel some bad vibes radiating off the walls, but she was unable to pinpoint where it was coming from.

Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into Izayoi. "Sorry," She mumbled, starting to walk off she then saw the world spinning up side down then her head started hurting like hell, Izayoi had just punched her. "What was that for?" She yelled, feeling anger instead of pain.

"For bumping into me, that what. Bitch" As if sizing her up, he looked her up and down then stormed off.

You shook it off, thinking he was just in a bad mood. But couldn't help but feel a little hurt, he wasn't acting how he normally would. He usually would've just shrugged it off, not getting all pissed off for no reason. She just bumped into him, _geez_.

As she watched the storming blonde, all she could think was, _what the heck._

Izayoi stormed down the hall, cursing all the possible bad words he could think of. Jin noticed this behavior and couldn't let it slide, considering that it was scaring the other children, he walked up to Izayoi and said calmly, "Izayoi I don't know why your acting this way but can you kind of calm down it's sc-" he couldn't finish his sentence because Izayoi had pushed his down, making Jin land on his bottom, "Shut the fuck up," he said, his eyes like daggers. He stormed off passing Kuro Usagi and Asuka, "Fucking squirt," was the only thing they heard as he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

_"My lord I-I'm s-sorry," said a man in black clothes, "you have failed…" hissed deep voice. "I swear I won't ever-" the dark figure had impaled the man before he could finish, blood spilled everywhere as the figure continued with making the body disoriented and smashing his organs like they were merely nothing._

_ The monster, as people would call it, was covered in blood, "failures like you should disappear," he said in a terrible voice. There was a small hesitant knock on the door, "come in," a bold looking man entered the room and bowed. "I have successfully done what you've asked," he said, his head still down. "You've successfully got 'him'?" the figure asked, "Yes, my lord," the figure smiled, showing teeth dyed in the earlier man's blood. _

_"Very good," he said in a voice that sounded like metal, "very well, you are dismissed," the man bowed and quickly walked out of the room as if his master would change his mind. As the door slammed the master laughed menacingly. The man looked up as if he was staring at something. "I'll get you next." He said while reaching out at the dark ceiling above him._

* * *

Kasukabe woke up with cold sweat covering her body, she closed her eyes and tried to remember the dream she had, though she couldn't remember it completely. She searched through her memory trying to at least get a vague image, and then she remembered the black, cold figure looking at what seemed to be straight at her.

She shook her head, _it was just a nightmare,_ she repeated to herself. As she was deep in thought thinking about the dream, no, the nightmare, she heard some steps coming from outside, in the hall. _Who would be up at this time? _She thought.

The steps where followed by the noise of the door creaking open, then it was closed. She looked out of her window to see… izayoi! _What was he doing at this time! _And,_ Where is he going? _Were questions that immediately popped in her head. _He's probably just taking a walk or going to fight some monsters. _She said to herself, she tried convincing herself to believe that, but for some odd reason she could help but look in his direction and feel worried.

* * *

Morning soon came, kasukabe got no sleep after waking up, and she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As she walked out, Kuro usagi ran down the hall towards her. she slid to a stop in front of her.

"Did *pant* u hear *wheeze* about what happened!" she said breathlessly. kasukabe shook her head, "a community was completely slaughtered last night!" "what h-" _wait last night! izayoi went out last night. _she thought, _no he wouldn't do that... right?_ she thought about him acting different lately. _no he went out to fight some monsters... _she tried convincing herself. but she had to make sure. she decided to meet him later tonight.

* * *

_this story isn't going to be long, i think. so please continue reading and GET READY FOR CHAPTER 2! PS sorry for the badness and cheesiness in this_


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2 is out! Is anyone is actually reading this thanks for sticking around! Sorry that it took so long, I kinda messed up in the first chapter so I had to redo the ending of that chapter, and then I had to delete the second chapter! Then I kinda got sad that all my work was for nothing, so I'm back now and ready for this story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own mondaiji tachi. WATCH THE ANIME NOW

The night before

Izayoi walked down a dark road, he had no idea where he was, but is body kept moving. Just a minute ago he thought he was sleeping, no _pretty sure_, thought he was in his bed drifting into new dreams. But now he was somewhere, somewhere he didn't recognize.

_Maybe this is a dream… _he thought but he knew it was false hope, everything seemed too realistic, the hot wind strongly pushing against him, the feeling of malice and fear around him, the sweat pouring down his forehead, it all felt so… real!

He tried to stop himself from walking but he couldn't stop, it was as if his body was in a trance, he at least tried to wipe the sweat away from his forehead, but of course it failed.

_What's happening? Why can't I move? _Then he stopped walking, his body forced him to bow down to whatever was lurking in the darkness. A shadowy figure emerged from the shadows and flashed a horrible smile.

"Welcome," it hissed menacingly, "to hell." Then everything around Izayoi became completely black, he blinked, only to reveal blood red pupils, he smiled a smile that would've sent shivers down anyone's back, "I'm home," he said coolly, "father."

Kasukabe walked down the hall, she turned to face Izayoi's door. She swung open the door and walked right in, but started blushing madly when she saw that Izayoi had been changing, his rock hard abs showing.

"Yo, I never knew you were a perv." He said mischievously. Kasuakbe turned her head, wait… he didn't cuss at her like the day before. Was yesterday just a bad day for him? Even she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around him; well if a person punched you in the middle of a hallway of course you would feel this way.

She hadn't really cared about that, so why was this feeling still lingering. Izayoi walked up to her and put a hand on her head to show that he was finally wearing clothes. She yanked her hand away quickly like a cat, she herself didn't even know why, she just didn't feel the same around her friend… it didn't feel right.

"I would like to talked about where you went last night." Kasukabe said without any hesitation, the words came out more harsher that she had wanted, Izayoi's expression darkened only for a split second, then immediately changed to a confused one,

"Are you accusing me for doing that?" he replied feigning mock distress, "I only went out to play some gift games." Kasuakbe glared, she had noticed the look on his face when she started this discussion, and she even heard the obvious fake concern in his voice.

She opened her mouth to say something but Izayoi pushed past her his blond bangs covering his eyes. _What are you hiding, Izayoi?_

30 minutes pasted and Izayoi was nowhere to be seen. Asuka and Kuro Usagi were both looking for him. Kasukabe sighed, there was no hope in looking for him. Kasuakabe couldn't stop thinking about Izayoi… why did he react like that? _Izayoi's expression darkened only for a split second, "Are you accusing me for doing that?" he replied with feign distress. _

Those scenes replayed over and over in her head. He could've been the culprit, but he was her friend, she didn't want to believe that it was really him. If it were playing gift games he would've come back with a prize or something, or at least keep it in his room, when she entered his room there were no rewards that could've been from a game.

He came back empty handed… that's pretty much impossible for him, she could understand if he only went out for one game but that's not the case considering he would've been back in a minute. The condition of his clothes when she was changing showed that he had only just got back, he had to change into new clothes, and if that wasn't enough evidence, the window was also open, the room still smelled like him, if it were open for a while then it would've smelled like outside, he must've….

She started blushing at the thought of him changing. His lean but muscular body, his messy blond hair free from his headphones, the sun making his skin glow… she shook her head, no, no, no, she wasn't a perv, she was just… embarrassed, yeah that's it, then why was her heart hurting at the thought? Was it because she knew that it wasn't the same old Izayoi that came to little garden at the same time as her?

She then heard someone walk on the roof, it sounded like…. Izayoi!

The next thing she knew she was holding a large boulder on her shoulders, the little kids of little garden laying unconscious, they must've either fainted or a rock hit them, Kasukabe's arms shook from pain from holding the large object above her. She could probably run away, unscathed, but knowing that there were innocent lives under her, she couldn't just leave.

Then all the weight was lifted off her arms, she looked up to see Izayoi with a sinister look in his eyes, red eyes I might add. Immediately she knew, "Izayoi! Why would you do that!" Kasuakabe clenched her hands and gritted her teeth in anger, he nearly killed everyone, he might've even done so. "Why? 'Why' you ask?" he said cockily. "Because it's fun"

Kasuakabe froze… _fun… its fun!_ Kasukabe shook in anger, this person wasn't and couldn't be the sweet, goofy, Izayoi she knew. It hurt her heart just thinking of hurting her best friend. But seeing Izayoi standing in front of her, smiling evily and enjoying the horrible scene in front of him made Kasuakabe want to beat the shit out of him.

She wanted to hurt him.

* * *

**WAZZUP! so ya finally here! blackberry ****senpai help meh**

_you better bet i did -3-_

**wat eva anyways hopefully it good and maybe chapter 3 next week! maybe last chapter wait no it aint muhahahahaha**

**thank for reading ... for now meh heh heh... *leaves***


	3. Chapter 3

Herro! Sowwy that the chapters are short, and for not uploading last week. But now its here! Plws read, last chapter didn't get lots of readers **sobs** anyways hope you enjoy

* * *

The first attack was by Kasukabe. Not because she technically wanted to – she preferred for her opponent to attack – but because she needed Izayoi to have a reason to stay. His expression was bored, like he had nothing else to do and he was just going to leave. But no way in hell was she going to let him go; after all he'd done.

"Yah!" Kasukabe shouted a battle cry, aiming her fist at Izayoi's smug face. She had planned to slam her fist and kill the look of amusement on the blonde's face but unfortunately it didn't work that way. Instead he caught her fist in his hand. His bigger hand enveloped hers trapping it in his grasp.

With a yell of frustration she threw her leg at the side of his head hoping to slam his head hard. As if he was faster than lightning he caught her leg, and smirked.

He then threw her into a pile of debris easily, as if she nothing but a sack of feathers. She cried out as her back abruptly hit the rocks, it felt like millions of pins were stabbing into her back. She fell on her hands and knees; her vision was blurry.

His cruel voice rang out. It was cold like ice. "Is that all you got Kasukabe?"

Her fists clenched, tears formed. She knew she couldn't beat him. But she had to save him. She had to. She couldn't live without him.

She had to use that form. Even if it risked her life, if she could revive Izayoi, then she would do it. She glared at the imposter. His cold eyes flickered.

She had to save him. But now wasn't the time to use it. She had just gotten it, if she were to fail that wouldn't end well. She decided to try to weaken him first… Somehow.

Kasukabe punched Izayoi hard using her titan power; izayoi was only pushed back a little. Izayoi smiled, "that all you got? I might as well kill you!" he charged at her, kasukabe shot lightning at him which she had learned from an electric rabbit, he swatted it away as if it were a bug, he punched her in the stomach then slammed her into the ground. Kasukabe coughed then felt hot liquid run from the corners of her mouth… blood. Izayoi slammed his foot on her back, stomping harder each time. She yelled in pain with each blow. Black spots grew in her vision, _no, you can't lose yet! _She twisted and kicked izayoi under his feet causing him to loose balance, she took the couple seconds she had and blew him back using the wind from the griffon. She had to do it now; she had to get izayoi back. Kasuakbe closed her eyes and took a deep breath; Izayoi ran towards her his fist raised, he was pissed. Then golden, red flames engulfed her, izayoi tried breaking past but it only resulted in a burnt hand.

When the fire cleared, izayoi looked up and saw kasuakbe, she had an outfit that resembled a phoenix. She shot fireballs towards Izayoi, it barely missed him as he dodged it, it burned part of his shirt, and he glared at her. They broke out into a huge fistfight, every time Izayoi hit her his hands got more and more seared, he didn't care, he just wanted to kill her. Kaskabe just wanted Izayoi back; deep in her chest there was a pain, what if she couldn't get the old Izayoi back? What if she died after saving him? She wasn't scared of dying, she would gladly die for her friends, but then what was this feeling? For now she set he mind for saving him. Kasukabe finally landed a good punch on him, it sent him flying, and this surprised Izayoi. Kasukabe sent a wave of fire hurdling at him, as it hit him, it didn't burn him to a crisp, it was warm. Instead of burning his physical body, it burned the influence or bad energy inside of him, he closed his eyes to take it all in.

_It's warm… Kasukabe… _

Kasuakbe sighed of relief; she beat the bad guy, whoopee. She floated down to the ground, meeting Izayoi, "yo, great to see you again." He said with his usual smirk, which made kasukabe smile. When kasukabe turned back, she fell to her knees, "kasukabe!" she heard Izayoi yell, he tried helping her up but she cried in pain, Izayoi saw that most of her body was burnt black. He put her down; he laid her head on his lap. Kasukabe's vision was blurring, she couldn't focus on his face.

_(Insert sad anime ost what are you waiting for? Play one)_

"Izayoi….. I can't see you," she felt scared, she wanted to see him, his warm eyes. "Why can't I see you?"

Izayoi stroked her hair gently; his voice shook. "I'm right here Kasukabe, I'll always be here." Even as he said it he felt like a liar. He had hurt her and he couldn't even save her. Tears spilled from his eyes. "I'm so sorry Kasukabe!"

She lifted her hand and cupped the side of his face. Her thumb brushed away Izayoi's tears. She smiled weakly. Izayoi grasped her hand. It felt so warm.

It felt safe.

"Izayoi thank you.." Even as she smiled she felt tears roll down her cheeks. "I've had so much fun in this period of time, and I was able to feel something new." She put her hand on Izayoi's chest. "You changed my life."

Izayoi leaned down and pressed his lips softly on hers. Kasukabe closed her eyes. She felt so happy. A bright light expanded in her vision, and she felt her consciousness getting lighter. But she wasn't afraid of it. She in fact was ready to embrace it. With Izayoi's bright smile and his kind eyes the only thing in her thoughts, she smiled.

Before she permanently left this world and went to a new one. She heard something beautiful, something that she would take and keep forever.

"I love you."

* * *

Herro! One last chapter after this and it'll be done! Muhahahahaha! Was it sad? Probs not, PLEASE READ AND LEAVE A REVIEW!


	4. epilogue

10 years later

Izayoi walked down the street, holding onto Kasukabe's necklace, a memory he will never forget. It was a walk he made every year, every time he went he would try to place the genome tree with it's rightful owner, but something would always push his hand away, at first he thought it was his will, but then realized it wasn't, _kasukabe? Why don't you take it? _He walked down, the image of her face in his mind, and whenever she did smile, he would always stare and think that she was more beautiful than the big chested kuro usagi. He held on tighter to the necklace as hot tears rolled down his face. Then he felt a tugging of his clothes. He turned to face a petite girl in a wheelchair. "Why are you crying?" she asked. He wiped his tears, he bent down and patted the girl's head, "no reason…" he looked at her, it was sad to see a young girl in a wheel chair, all alone. Then he felt as if the gift in his hand started tugging out of his gripped, as if it were trying to go somewhere. He then smiled, he knew what to do, he put the necklace around the girl's neck, and he put out his hand,

The girl put hers over his, and then Izayoi helped this girl up, she stood, the girl smiled brightly, and looked up at him, "Thank you oni san!" Izayoi smiled as he watched her run away, stumbling more than walking. Then he continued his annual walk, soon to be in front of Kasukabe's gravestone, he sat in front of it, _Kasukabe yo, beloved friend, beloved problem child. _Izayoi laughed, but it was empty, "they forgot to add beloved girlfriend…" more tears rolled down from his already wet eyes. He tried to picture her in his mind, but the image of the little girl popped up instead, he tried to concentrate on hoe she looked like, but still… the same little girl. Then he stopped, the image of the little girl smiling came into mind, tears streamed down his face, _oh god, why… why. _He sobbed as he thought of that girl, "Kasukabe, you don't remember me, huh? Or is this some sort of joke? Does God hate me that much?"

He whispered a quote from which he had always said every visit, "how could you rise anew if you have not first become ashes?" but now he realized how true it had been….

_Here in this suffering, all previous beliefs are called into question. They are consumed in the fire sparked and fueled by our own illusion. The pain becomes the ashes we are now entombed in. it is only when we find ourselves at this most imprisoned of junctures that we emerge again, the phoenix of our very life which is ever so much more beautiful than the last._

**Wazzup guys so that's the end of this fanfic! Hope you like it! Thanks so much for reading it all the way through if you did! Thanks for the people who left a review! I'll be doing more! Hopefully you will be with me then! So bye fer now**


End file.
